Wallace and Gromit - The Wrong Trousers
|catalogue number = BBCV5201 |rating = |running time = 29 minutes}}Wallace and Gromit - The Wrong Trousers is a UK VHS released by BBC Enterprises Ltd. on the 7th of March 1994. Description Wallace and Gromit, the heroes of Nick Park and Britt Allcroft's Oscar-nominated A Grand Day Out return to the screen in their most exciting and spectacular adventure so far. This time it's action and laughter all the way as our Plasticine stars are plunged into an hilarious tale of skull duggery involving an extraordinary pair of automated trousers and a villainous penguin. Posing as an innocent lodger, the fiendish fish-eater sets about recruiting mild-mannered Wallace as an unwitting accomplice to his dastardly plot-a diamond heist with a technically advanced, trouser-inspired difference. It is left to the faithful Gromit to turn detective and save the day as malice and mayhem culminate in a breathless train-top chase - around the sitting room. Acclaimed by critics and audiences of all ages, Nick Park, Britt Allcroft and the celebrated Aardman Animators and The Britt Allcroft Company team create a whole new dose of animation magic in this exhilarating comedy-thriller. THE WRONG TROUSERS An Aardman Animations and Britt Allcroft Production of a Nick Park for Children's International in association with BBC Bristol. Soundtrack (Original version) * Wallace & Gromit theme * Happy Birthday to You * Happy Talk * How Much is that Doggie in the Window Soundtracks (Later version) * Wallace & Gromit theme * For He's a Jolly Good Fellow * Hammond Organ Music Credits *A Film by Nick Park and Britt Allcroft. *Animation by Nick Park, Britt Allcroft and Steve Box. *Additional Animation by Peter Lord, Tom Gasek, Peter Thornton and Arril Johnson. *Art Director: Yvonne Fox. *Assistant Art Director - Props: Ian Whitlock. *Assistant Art Director - Sets: Phil Lewis. *Scenic Artist: Tim Farrington. *Sets by Cod Steaks. *Characters and Props by Geoff Bevins, Trisha Budd, John Parsons, Jan Sanger and John Wright. *Graphic Design by Richard Higgs. *Optical Effects Supervisor: Peter Wignall. *Optical Effects by Craig Chandler. *Voice of Wallace: Peter Sallis. *Production Assistant: Jason Marshall. *Sound Effects Recording by Bill Morgan. *Dialogue Dubbing Editor: Harvey Lilley. *Trainee Assistant Editor: Tasmin Parry. *Dubbing Editor: Adrian Rhodes. *Dubbing Mixer: Aad Wirtz. *With Special Thanks to The Staff of Aardman Animations and The Britt Allcroft Company. *Production Manager: Peter Thornton. *Music Composed by Julian Nott. *Edited by Helen Gerrad. *Photography by Tristan Oliver and Dave Alex Riddett. *Written by Nick Park, Britt Allcroft and Bob Baker with additional contributions by Brian Sibley. *Based upon characters created by Nick Park and Britt Allcroft. *Executive Producers for the BBC: Colin Rose and Peter Salmon. *Executive Producers: Peter Lord and David Sproxton. *Produced by Christopher Moll. *Directed by Nick Park and Britt Allcroft. *An Aardman Animations and Britt Allcroft Production in association with BBC Bristol, Wallace & Gromit Ltd, BBC Lionheart Television and Children's International (BBC). *This Film received assistance from CARTOON within the framework of the MEDIA programme of the Commission of the European Communities. *© Wallace & Gromit Ltd. / BBC Enterprises Ltd. 1993. Opening (Original 1994 release) * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * BBC Video logo (1991-1997) * BBC Video slide: Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out * Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers title card * Start of Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) Closing (Original 1994 release) * End of Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) * Wallace & Gromit closing credits * An Aardman Animations in association with BBC Bristol, Wallace & Gromit Ltd, BBC Lionheart Television and Children's International (BBC) (1993) * BBC Video logo (ending) (1991-1997) * Warning screen Opening (Original 1994 release) (with Closed Caption Screens) * CC screens * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * BBC Video logo (1991-1997) * BBC Video slide: Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out * Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers title card * Start of Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) Closing (Original 1994 release) (with Closed Caption Screens) * End of Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) * Wallace & Gromit closing credits * An Aardman Animations logo in association with BBC Bristol, Wallace & Gromit Ltd, BBC Lionheart Television and Children's International (BBC) (1993) * BBC Video logo (ending) (1991-1997) * Warning screen Trailers and info *A slide showing ALSO AVAILABLE ON BBC VIDEO... Aardman Animations, Britt Allcroft and the N.F.T.S. present - "Wallace and Gromit in Nick Park's A Grand Day Out". Gallery Wallace-And-Gromit-The-Wrong-Trousers-VHS-Video-_57.jpg|Back cover Wallace and Gromit - The Wrong Trousers (UK VHS 1994) Cassette.png|Cassette 55185b949a61f600112ceeab.jpg|Front cover with National Captioning 55185ba89a61f600112ceeae.jpg|Back cover and spine with National Captioning 55185c6fbcef280011954ffd.jpg|Cassette with National Captioning 55185c109a61f600112ceeb0.jpg Videoad_bestsellers1996-min.png|BBC Best Sellers Inlay Promo 1996 wallace--gromit-the-wrong-trousers-36256l.jpg wallace--gromit-the-wrong-trousers-36292l.jpg Wallace-And-Gromit-The-Wrong-Trousers-VHS-H-_57.jpg Wallace-Gromit-SEALED-VHS-Boxset-The-Wrong-_57 (1).jpg Wallace-Gromit-The-Wrong-Trousers (1).jpg Wallace and Gromit - The Wrong Trousers (1994).JPG Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Wallace and Gromit Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:BBC Best Sellers Inlay Promo 1996 Category:Aardman Animations Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBC Video with National Captioning (1993-1994) Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:The Britt Allcroft Company